Maidens of Toril (on Hiatus)
by Dungeon Wyrm
Summary: In the distant realm of Toril, adventure can be found even by the most unlikely of heroes. Heroes, born from four island kingdoms, remnants of a once mighty empire; long forgotten. Peoples once isolated, make bonds with other mortal races, be it for good or for ill. It is in this age, that an ancient evil would soon reawaken to engulf all who would dare to stand before it.
1. Prologue

**Wotcha, mates! Dungeon Wyrm, here. (Formally known as Kid-N7) Let it be known first and foremost, that I don't own anything in this upcoming story; except my OC's. All rights go their respected owners, Wizards of the Coast, Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum(RIP). Also, this is my first EVER story idea I've made so far. So PLEASE, don't burn me! (sniff) Anyway, on with the story.  
**

Legends

It is said that they are simply allegory, with only some truth to them.

But even the smallest truth can be more frightening than even the most dark of magic. Such is the tale of The Four Maidens.

Long ago, on this ancient plane, four strong willed maidens, born to a world of conflict and strife, came into being. These noble beings, demigods among their people, where gifted that which was thought to be beyond mortal reach: power over the seasons themselves, bestowed upon them by the Goddess, Chauntea, Mother of all Toril.

Mortals gathered in droves to seek guidance of the Four Maidens of Season, whether be it of the from the warm-hearted Summer or that of the icy Winter. The gods saw this as an era of peace, knowing that mortals would live and prosper under their chosen.

But through worship, breeds jealousy.

Jealousy, that was born from the Goddess Salem, mistress of beasts. Salem, envious of the prowess of mortals over her own creations and angered of these half-bloods whom they gather to so dearly. Salem, who would create her new unholy children of Grimm; through blackened arts and nameless sin. She who, for her crimes, was cast out by her fellow gods and became all-but mortal. Former Goddess, now marked by pale skin and demon gaze, punished for eternity.

With maddened rage, The Pale Witch cursed and roared to the heavens, that the mortals they so loved, would pay for her grief in blood. As so, her children sought to tear the foundations asunder until all was but ash and waste.

The first victim, a mighty empire of four isles, was to fall in ruin to the Grimm-Mother and her savage children. Those that survived, fled to the Maidens and; through cries of fear and pain, pleaded their saviors for help. But the four knew that they alone could fight not such an evil as this. It was then, that they came to the mortal kingdoms of all Toril to unite against such twisted savagery: Humanity, brave in heart. Dwarves, strong in battle. Elves, wisdom beyond years.

Many a day, to many a year, battles were raged and heroes were slain. The will of Salem did not falter, for every Grimm slain, soon to rise again; advantaged over short-lived mortals that they so prey upon.

Until at last, through desperation and ancient spell, came hope. Both Maiden and mortal ventured forth, through Grimm and darkness; to the very heart of this demonic horde, to her vengeful gaze. With time brought by heroic sacrifice, the plan became; through Elven hands and godly means, her reign was over.

Salem, lady of sin, forever trapped in distant plane, was defeated. With mother gone and children slain, victory became reality; and through victory came peace. But there was little cheer, for the dead were beyond number and grief was beyond help. Heroes of all races fell at the hands of the witch, and scars that were made; would remain until death. But, as the light of the gods finally shined upon distant horizons, hope will always remain.

But tragedy was not forgotten, and evil can spread beyond imprisonment. In their wisdom, the Maidens of Season foresaw an age where spell can be broken for wicked means; and so planned anew. Those few mages, paladins and rangers that remember, gathered to their call and swore by heart and blade, to watch against such darkness. In honor of a brave hero, whose self-sacrifice brought harmony; was founded The Legion of Oum.

With deed done and hope renewed, the maidens went their separate ways; confident in their success. Mortal lives flourished, and new kingdoms arose from ruin. Remnants were reborn, and so prospered for many an age. But through ages, grief was forgotten and truth became legend.

But some legends, remain to be true.

 **I'm a big fan of Dungeons & Dragons and RWBY, so I thought to write a story about them, since there's so few crossover like this. The D&D World is the same as Neverwinter and Baldur's Gate only with RWBY Characters and lore. One of my OC's is the main character, or one of the main charcaters. Just to Warn you though, I do have college five days a week and the story is in the starting stage now, but if anyone would like to share some ideas with me in the future, feel free to PM me. Be warned, the rating of this story could eventually go to M in the future, just to be safe. Farewell, friends!**


	2. AN: Sorry!

**Hey, guys, Wyrm here. I just want you to know that I'm REALLY sorry for what I'm about to tell: I've lost the spark to make this story! (sniff, sniff)**

 **I think it's mainly the fact that I don't know how to properly meld the worlds of RWBY and Neverwinter as well as I thought I did and began to lose interest. So, with great regret, Maidens of Toril is put on Hold until further notice.**

 **But that doesn't I'm done making stories! Far from it! 'Cause I've just recently got in this game called Shadowrun Returns and I've instantly fell in love with it! For those of you who don't know, Shadowrun is a Fantasy/Cyberpunk Role-Playing Game series set in a dystopian future where magic has returned to the world, as prophesied in an ancient Aztec calendar. Now humanity shares it's cities with Elves, Dwarves, Orcs and Trolls (who are all in catergory, referred to as 'Meta-Humans') in a future where corrupt corporations have more power than the government, hackers enter the Matrix to retrieve information, magic being practiced by mages and shamans, and street gangers that can be found in every city. Players play as Shadowrunners, elite mercenaries that take the most dangerous jobs, be it corporate, magic or otherwise.**

 **A world of Man, Magic and Machine. Personally, I think this world melds in perfectly with RWBY!**

 **I probably won't star this story until either before or after Christmas. But think I'm onto something cool with this story.**

 **Again, sorry about the 'Maidens' story, hope you can forgive me.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **P.S. I you havent heard of Shadowrun, I highly recommend for you to look into it. IT IS AWESOME! Word of warning though, fellow Runners:**

 **NEVER, EVER CUT A DEAL WITH A DRAGON! Seriously, they always find some way to screw you over.**

 **And if you want to get a feel of the atmosphere of Shadowrun, I highly recommend that you watch this (Fan-made) Shadowrun Intro HD Remake by bloodrunsclear on Youtube (It's awesome!)**


End file.
